


Acı Tatlı

by foundtheuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundtheuniverse/pseuds/foundtheuniverse





	Acı Tatlı

Yeni bir üniversitede geçireceğim ilk gün için sabırlanıyordum. Yeni arkadaşlar,yeni bir okul,tamamıyla yeni bir hayata başlayacaktım. Geçmişteki hayal kırıklıklarını geride bırakarak,olmayacak hayallarin peşinden koşmayarak mutlu yeni bir başlangıç yapmak istiyordum. Saatim çalmaya başladı, son beş dakika ilk ders için. Hızlı adımlarla lâboratuvara gittim. İçeri girer girmez bütün gözler üzerime dikilmişti. Onlar daha önceden arkadaş olduklarından kendimi biraz yalnız hissediyordum. Bu da yıl içinde okul değiştirmenin zorluklarında olsa gerek. Onların bakışları bana biraz tuhaf gelse de yavaşça yerime geçtim. Hoca sınıfa girdiğinde benimle tanışma gibi ilkokulda yaptığımız gereksiz faallerde bulunmadan derse başladı. Ders heryerde olduğu gibi burada da çok sıkıcıydı. İlk günden böyle olmasını hiç beklemiyordum ama uyandığımda kimse yoktu etrafta. Hemen saate baktım. Gözlerime inanamadım çünkü dün gece uykumu almama rağmen şimdi 2,5 saat kadar uyumuştum. Biran önce kalkıp kitaplarımı topladım. Hemen eve gidip hazırlanıp bir şeyler atıştırmak için kafeye gidecektim. Çantamı aldım tam takarken kapıdan beni izleyen gözleri farkettim. O da benim onu farketmiş olacağımı anlamış olacak ki irkildi. Kafamı kaldırıp ona baktığımda bana doğru geliyordu. Hiçbir şey demeden elini uzattı. Birkaç saniye sessizlikten sonra o ince yumuşak sesiyle "Ben Kim Junmyeon. Buranın okul başkanıyım. Duyduğuma göre eski okulunda bazı sorunlar yaşamışsın. Ondan dolayı buraya transfer edilmişsin. Bir sorun veya isteğin olursa bana söyleyebilirsin." deyip cevap vermemi dahi beklemeden gururlu bir tavırla yanımdan ayrıldı. Bu tuhaflık karşısında şaşkınlıkla 5 dakika kadar olduğum yerde bekledim. Dostane yaklaştı ama insanların ne yapacağını bilemezdim onlara güvenemezdim önceki anılarımdan çıkardığım kadarıyla.   
Okuldan çıktım eve doğru yol alıyordum. Bugün sınıfta gördüğüm birkaç yüzle karşılaştım. Selam vermek istedim ama hiçbir şey demeden yanlarından geçtim. Birkaç metre ilerledikten sonra peşimden gelen birinin "Kim Jongin! Kim Jongin! Bekle! Kim Jongin!" diye bağırdığını duydum. Şaşırdım. Benim adımı nereden biliyordu. Ve o kimdi? Arkamı döndüm. Evet o Oh Sehun'du. Benim lise arkadaşlarımdan, haylaz ama hocaya hep uslu görünen Sehun. Sarıldık. Yarım saat civarında ayak üstü konuştuk. Sonra beni kafeye davet etti. Ben de eve geçip üstümü değiştirme kararımdan vazgeçerek kabul ettim. Oradan beni daha önce hiç gitmediğim bir kafeye götürdü. Oturduk, siparişlerimiz alındı, konuşmaya başladık. Aynı okuldan olduğumuzu öğrendiğimde şaşkınlığımı gizleyemedim. Bu benim için çok iyi olmuştu. Artık daha hızlı alışabilirdim. Bana biraz okulu anlattı. Okulda belirli isimlerden bahsetti. Sonra ben bugün yeterince yorulduğumu, eve gidip biraz dinlenmem gerektiğini söyledim ve yanından ayrıldım. Mahallenin taşlarını sürükleye sürükleye yürüdüm. Eve geldiğimde yine o yalnızlık hissi içimi kaplamıştı. Evde beni bekleyen bir annem, bir babam veya küçük bir kardeşim yoktu. Yine o yalnız odada beni yalnız hissettirecek eşyalarla birlikte uyuyacaktım.  
Uzun bir gecenin ardından sabah oldu. Hazırlandıktan sonra tost yapıp ayaküstü bir şeyler atıştırdım. Hemen paltomu alıp evden çıktım, okul yolunda ilerlemeye başladım. Okula yaklaşmıştım. Dün gördüğüm grupla bir daha karşılaştım. Sehun'un dediklerinden hatırladığım kadarıyla ortadaki sarışın, grubun lideri, çapkın Kim Jongdae'nin ta kendisi. Kafamı eğip selam vererek yanlarından uzaklaştım. Okulun koridorlarında her tarafta sohbet eden sevgililer, dedikodu yapan kızlar doluydu. Sınıfın kapısından içeri girdim. Yerime oturdum. Okul başkanı Junmyeon da oradaydı. Sınıfa girip çıkanları izliyordu. Bir müddet sıramda sessizce oturdum. Sonra bir anons sesi duyuldu. Hemen herkesi toplantı salonuna çağırıyorlardı. Kalabalığa girmek istemediğimden biraz bekledim. Sonra da geri kalanlarla birlikte salonunun yolunu tuttum. Salona geldim, tam içeri adımımı atacakken tanıdık, çok tanıdık bir ses duydum. Biraz dinledim nereden geldiğini anlamak için. Arkamı döndüğümde o oradaydı. Uzun süre bakakaldım. Beni farketmedi. Gözümden birkaç damla yaş damladı. Gözümün önüne silmek için çok çabaladığım anılarım teker teker ama canımı çok acıtarak geri geldi. Hızla okuldan koşarak uzaklaştım. Uzaklara, olabildiğince uzaklara koştum. Parklar, duraklar, apartmanlar... Bir bir geçtim hepsini. Sonunda bir ormana ulaştım, dağlık bir yere. Çantamı fırlattım. Kendimi yere attım. Çok yüksek sesle bağırdım. Defalarca bağırdım. "Sana ve kendime zarar vermek istemiyorum. Kalbini kırmak, seni üzmek istemiyoruuuuum!" Yeni bir sayfa açmak istiyordum. Gözyaşlarımın selinde bir müddet manzaraya karşı uyumuşum, ölüm uykusuna dalar gibi.  
Perdelerden içeri güneş ışınları sızıyordu. Gözlerimi açtığımda evimdeydim. Bu nasıl olabilirdi. Yoksa hepsi rüya mıydı? Bunların hiçbiri yaşanmamış mıydı? Her şey çok saçmaydı. Saatime baktığımda 5:30'u gösteriyordu. Çok erken olduğundan uyumak istedim. Kafamı yastığa tam koyacaktım ki içeriden bir çay karıştırma sesi duydum. Evet hiçbir şey rüya değilmiş. İstemeyeceğim kadar gerçek... Bu düşünceleri bir yana bırakıp asıl konuya gelmeliydim. İçeride kim vardı?   
" Sabah olur, kuşlar uçar, güller açar ..."  
Bu bizim kepçe kulaklı Chanyeol'ün sesiydi. Aman Tanrım onun burada ne işi vardı? Yataktan fırladığım gibi mutfağa koştum. Şaşkın bir tonla:   
\- Ne işin var burada?  
\- Asıl senin ne işin vardı o ormanlık alanda? (Şaşkınlığımı gizleyemedim.)  
\- Sen nereden biliyordun orada olduğumu?  
\- Baek aradı. Onu da sizin okuldaki Pis Yedili aramış.  
\- Pis ne? Pis... Ne diyorsun, ne saçmalıyosun?   
\- Dinlersen söyleyeceğim. ( Bir süre sessizlik olduktan sonra konuşmaya başladı. )  
\- Tamam başlıyorum öyleyse. Senin yeni okulundaki bir grup çocuk - kendilerine dışarıdan Pis Yedili deniliyormuş - okul çıkışları genelde yaptıkları gibi ormana yürüyüşe çıkmışlar. Yürürlerken aralarından biri , adı Suga mıymış neymiş, o tuvalet için çalılıkların arasına gitmiş. Giderken de seni görmüş. Diğer arkadaşlarını da çağırmış. Hepsi ilk önce senin öldüğünü sanmışlar. Taa ki Soo Soo diye sayıklayana kadar. Sonra bizim Jungkook seni tanımış.  
\- Bizim, Baek'in arkadaşı Jungkook mu? Aaa o da mı bizim okuldanmış?  
\- Öyleymiş. Sonra aklına Baek gelmiş. Onu aramış. Baek de o sırada oraya uzakta olduğu için beni aradı. Ben de koşa koşa geldim. Ama uyandırmadım seni. Hayvan gibiydin ama uyandırmak istemediğimden seni taşımak zorunda kaldım arabaya kadar. Biz sonuçta dostuz değil mi ? Sen bizi bırakıp başka üniversiteye gittin ama biz arkadaşlığımızı bırakmayız, bırakamayız. Ne oldu anlat bakalım? Sen Soo'yu unutmak için gitmedin mi? Hadi anlat Jongin.  
\- Chan, ben özledim. Bu akşam bir kafede hep beraber oturup konuşalım. Size anlatmak istediklerim var.  
\- Tamam. Sen üzülme. Ben diğerlerine söylerim. Bu akşam 21:00 gibi seni alırım. Aramamı bekle.   
\- Tamam. Çok teşekkür ederim.  
Birlikte hiç konuşmadan kahvaltımızı yaptık. Kahvaltıdan sonra yarım saat kadar boş boş TV ekranına baktık. Sonra o evden ayrılmak için telefonunu ve cüzdanını alıp kapıya yöneldi. Peşinden bende kapıya gittim. Ayakkabılarını giydikten sonra bana döndü. Sarıldık ve bana hepsinin beni çok özlediğini söyledi. Sonra da koşar adımlarla merdivenlerden indi. Kapıyı ardından kapadım ve yatağıma geri döndüm. Saat dokuz olmuştu. Okula gitmek istemedim. Üç saat kadar bilgisayarımdaki eski fotoğrafları inceledim. Sonra uykuya dalmışım. Akşam altı gibi uyandım. Yataktan hiç kalkmak istemiyordum. Ama hazırlanmam gerekiyordu. Üşengeç bir şekilde banyoya gittim. Sıcak suda duş almak çok iyi gelmişti. Her şeyi bir anlığına da olsa unutmuştum. Duştan çıktım. Kurulandım. Üzerime şık bir gömlek ve rahat bir pantolon giydim. Annemin hediyesi parfümümden sıktım. Saçımı kuruttum. Ama aniden bir ses geldi. Korkulacak bir şey yoktu karnımdan gelmişti. Çok acıkmıştım. Tüpte on beş dakikada çorba yaptım. Çok yemedim çünkü kafede yine yiyecektim. Hemen dişimi fırçaladım. Artık hazırdım. On beş dakika sonra Chanyeol geldi. Korna sesini duyar duymaz aşağı indim. Telefonumu ve cüzdanımı unuttuğumu farkedince geri döndüm. Söndürmeyi unuttuğum ışıkları söndürüp, aşağı geri indim. Chanyeol ile konuşarak, şarkı söyleyerek yolculuğa başladık. Kısa olacağını umuyordum ama tahmin ettiğimden uzun sürdü. Ama değmişti. Çok güzel romantik bir yere gelmiştik. Buraya Kyungsoo ile başbaşa gelmeyi dilerdim. Arabayı müsait bir yere çekti ve indik. Basamaklardan çıkarken çok heyecanlanmıştım. Kafamı dağıtacağım, güzel bir gece olacaktı. Canlı müzik de vardı. Masaya geçtim. Herkesle tek tek sarıldım. Ufaklık Baekhyun, modacımız Zhang, abimiz Minseok, Saftirik Chan. Hepsini çok özlemiştim. Sohbet etmeye başladık, sipariş verdik, içtik, gecenin ilerleyen saatlerine doğru daha çok içtik. Kafamı yerinde hissetmeyecek kadar kötü değildim ama kafam zonkluyordu. Her şeye rağmen biraz da olsun kendimi acılardan uzaklaşmış hissettim. Çocuklar benim için endişeleniyorlardı. Ama kendimi kandıramazdım. Hiçbir şeyden kolayca sıyrılamazdım. Hoşlandığım insanı bir an bile olsa aklımdan çıkaramazdım. Yixing benim bu kötü halimden dolayı geceyi bitirme kararı aldı. Herkes dağıldı. Yixing de beni evime bıraktı. Evimin içine kadar girdi, biraz inceleme yaptıktan sonra beni yatırıp evden ayrıldı. Ama kapıyı kapatma sesi biraz geç gelmişti. Bunları düşünmenin vakti değildi şimdi. Uyuyup biraz da olsun kafamı rahat hissetmek istiyordum. Yorganı kafama kadar çekip hemen uykuya daldım.  
Sabah 9 gibi uyanmıştım. İlk ders 10'da olduğu için apar topar hazırlandım. Birkaç bir şey atıştırıp hemen okul yolunu tuttum. On beş dakika kala okuldaydım. İlk karşılaştığım kişi tabiki Kim Junmyeon oldu. Bana gülümseyerek dün neden gelmediğimi sordu. Yeni öğrenci olduğum için yokluğumu farketmiş olacak ki bu birkaç hafta devam edeceğe benziyordu. Bir süre de olsa önemli olmak hoşuma gitmişti. Bu düşünceleri sonraya bırakıp halletmem gereken bir işim olduğunu o yüzden gelemediğimi söyledim. Aklıma takılan bir soru vardı. Okul başkanı olduğundan bilir diye düşünüyordum.  
Ani bir şekilde;  
-Sana birini sorsam bu okuldan olup olmadığını söyleyebilir misin?  
\- Tabi sorabilirsin.  
Bana peşinden gitmemi söyledi. Takip ettim. Bilgisayar odasına girdik birlikte. Farklı hesaplarına girerek kayıt listesini çıkardı. İsmi söyledim. Arattı . Kyungsoo bu okulda değildi. O günkü kişi kimdi? Artık her tarafta onu görüyordum. İyice kafayı yemiştim. Biraz hava almam gerekiyordu. Kendimi kötü hissediyordum. Teşekkür edip yanından ayrıldım. Bana çok iyi davranmıştı. Onun çok iyi biri olduğunu daha önceden Sehun söylemişti. Anlattığına göre üniversitenin ilk senesinde herkese çok kötü davranıyormuş. Okul başkanı olduğundan elinden gelen her şeyi yapıyormuş gıcık olduklarına. Ama geçen senenin başında anne babasını kaybetmiş. Büyük bir çöküntü yaşamış. Okulun en popüler kızlarından Wendy de onun elinden tutmuş. Hayata geri çevirmiş onu. Ondan sonra da davranışları ciddi anlamda düzelmiş. Ben de iyi zamanda denk gelmiştim buraya. Aslında onun adına çok üzülmüştüm. Empati kurabiliyordum.   
Bunları düşünerek yürüye yürüye sınıfa kadar gelmiştim. Herkes şaşkın şaşkın ellerindeki telefona bakıyordu. Bir kızın " Aman Tanrım, arkadaşım da o okuldandı. Ona bir şey olmuş olmasın." diye ağlayarak konuştuğunu duydum. Belli ki bir olay olmuştu. Bir grubun arkasına geçerek bakmaya çalıştım. Okuyabildiğim tek şey " ...çıkan yangında..." başlığıydı. Aniden içimi bir sıkıntı sarmıştı. Kızın söylediği okul kelimesi... Yangın olayı... Ellerim titreyerek telefonumu çıkardım. En güncel haberlere tıkladım.   
...  
Seul'de... Seul Teknik Üniversitesi'nde... dev...devasa büyüklükte... bir yangın...  
Gözlerimden akan yaşlarla birlikte koştum. İçimdeki korkuyla, arkadaşlarımı kaybetme korkusuyla koştum. Onlara bir şey olursa yaşayamazdım, yapamazdım.  
Yarım saatin ardından okula ulaştım. Ortalık kalabalık ve rüzgar yüzünden uçuşan küllerle doluydu. Bağırdım. Baeeeeekkkk... Chanyeeeoooolll.... Beni umursayan yoktu. Omzumda bir el hissettim. Dönmemle sarılmam bir olmuştu. Gözlerimden yaşlar yağmur gibi akıp gidiyordu. Baek, Chan, Minseok Abi, Yixing hepsi şimdi yanımdaydı. Ama...Gözüm çok aradı. Soo neredeydi? Hepsinin iyi olmasına çok sevindiğimi söyledim kırmızı gözlerimle onlara bakarak. Tam Soo'nun nerede olduğunu soracaktım ki bize doğru yaklaşan birini gördüm. Kalbim yerinden fırlayacakmış gibi hissettim. Soo yüzü kararmış bir şekilde yanımıza gelmişti. Diğerleri onunla konuşmuyordu. Benim konuşmam için müsaade etmişlerdi. Utanır bir şekilde nasıl olduğunu sordum. Dumana maruz kalıp kalmadığını sordum,eğer öyleyse hastaneye gitmemiz gerektiğini söyledim. Bir süre yüzüme baktı. Ben de utancımdan ne yapacağımı bilemedim. Sessizce durdum. Başımı yere eğdim. Biraz daha sessizlikten sonra Kyungsoo konuşmaya başlamıştı. Dumana maruz kalmadığını, sadece içeride kalan bir kızı kurtarmak için içeri girdiğini ve kısa bir sürede çıktığını söylüyordu. O konuşmasına devam ederken ben de kafamı kaldırdım. Ama o bana arkasını dönmüş ve diğerleriyle konuşuyordu. O an tarif edilemez bir acı çektim. 15-20 dakika sonra herkes toparlanmıştı. Herkes sağ salimdi. Üniversiteden geriye tozlu sayfaların külleri kalmıştı. Bizimkiler çok endişelilerdi ve hepsi çok yorgundu. Minseok Abi " Hadi herkes evine gitsin, rahat bir uyku alın. Moralinizi bozmayın. Biz bir grubuz değil mi? Bizim üstesinden gelemeyeceğimiz hiçbir şey yok." Diğerlerinin motivasyonu biraz da olsa yükselmişti. Herkesle teker teker sarıldım. Soo ileriden ileriden yürümeye başladığı için onunla sarılamadım. Chanyeol bana dönüp " Kendini üzme." dedi ve hep beraber gittiler. Bense okulun bahçesinde geriye kalan birkaç insanla beraber bekliyordum. Acımı saklayamıyordum. Yaşlı gözlerle okuldan çıktım ve evin yolunu tuttum.   
Eve geldiğimde saat 20:00 gibiydi. Kendimi çok yorgun hissediyordum. Çantamı kapının girişine fırlattım. Pencereye doğru yürüdüm. Bir müddet sokakta oynayan çocukları izledikten sonra banyoya girdim. Sıcak suyun altında bugün yaşadığım olayları, çektiğim acıyı düşündüm. Suyla beraber acılarımızda gitse çok iyi olurdu. Gözümün önünden anılarım kare kare, yavaş bir film şeridi gibi geçiyordu. Arkadaşlarımla ilk karşılaştığım an, birlikte geçirdiğimiz onca zaman, birlikte ilk film izleyişimiz sırasında korkup Soo'ya sarılmam, zaman içinde Soo'yu çok düşünmem, ondan hoşlandığımın artık farkında olduğum sabah, anılarım bundan sonra kötüleşiyordu. Daha fazla devam etmek istemiyordum ama film şeridi hızla ilerliyordu. Baekhyun'la bu konuda konuştuğumuz ilk gün geçti gözlerimin önünden. O da Chan'dan hoşlandığı için bu konuyu ilk onunla paylaşmıştım. Hayır korktuğum kareler geliyordu. Ondan hoşlandığımı itiraf ettiğim gün, resmen diyalogları dahi duyabiliyordum. "Nefret ediyorum senden.""Ben bunu beklemiyordum." "Karşıma bir daha çıkma!" Canım çok yanıyordu. İki hafta benim yüzümden okula gelmediği an, geldiğinde benim olduğum ortamlara yaklaşmadığı anlar, yıl sonuna kadar benimle konuşmadığında ağladığım günler... Böyle olmasını hiç istemezdim. İkinci sene bu okuldan ayrılıp başka bir okula gideceğimi öğrenince hiçbir şekilde tepki vermediği an, ardından bugünkü yaşananlar vee son. Ağlamam dinmedi. Ama buna katlanamıyordum. Hızla banyodan çıktım. Kurulanıp pijamalarımı giydim. Karnım açtı. Ama saat geç olduğu için bir şeyler yapmak istemedim. Yapmak istediğim tek şey uyumaktı. Bir kuzu, iki kuzu, üç kuzu diye sayarken uykuya dalmışım.  
Dinggggg...Dinggggg...  
Kapı ziliyle uyandım. Yataktan kalktığım gibi kapıyı açmaya gittim. Uykum yoktu ama sersem gibi dengemi sağlayamıyordum. Kapıyı açtığımda karşımda kapıcıyı gördüm. Yüzümdeki ifadeden kuşkulanmış olacak ki bir sorunumun olup olmadığını sordu. Ben de yine ifadesiz bir şekilde her şeyin yolunda olduğunu söyledim. Arkasındaki çöp kutusundan anladığım kadarıyla çöpleri almak için gelmişti. Getirmeye üşendiğimden kafa hareketleriyle çöpümün olmadığını anlattım. İyi günler diyerek yukarı kata çıktı. Kapıyı kapadığım gibi kendimi koltuğun üzerine attım. Biraz düşündüm. Böyle yıkılmış bir şekilde devam edemezdim. Artık değişmeliydim. Aklıma annemin yaptığı temizlik günleri geldi. Evet. İşe temizlikle başlayacaktım. Onun giyindiği gibi giyindim. Eldivenlerimi taktım. Bir elimde süpürge, diğerinde ıslak bezle artık hazırdım. Şarkı söyleye söyleye bütün evi temizledim. Üç saat geçmişti. Ardından ılık bir duş aldım. Bugün hiç hissetmediğim kadar mutlu hissediyordum kendimi. Saate baktığımda çok da geç değildi. Bugünkü ikinci dersimin vakti daha gelmemişti. Hemen hazırlandım. Gözümün altındaki şişikleri kapadım. Saçımı arkaya yatırdım. Böylesini de yakıştırıyordum kendime. Hazır olduğuma göre gidebilirdim artık. Hızla evden çıktım. Yolda Sehun'la karşılaştım. Ama o okuldan dönüyordu. Belli ki dersi bitmişti. Ayaküstü bir şeyler konuştuktan sonra ikimizde yolumuza devam ettik. Okulun bahçesinden içeri adımımı atar atmaz bir grupla karşılaştım. Artık yabancı olmak istemiyordum. Yanlarına gittim ve konuşmaya katıldım. Beni hiç dışlamamışlardı. Bir, iki, üç, ...,altı, yedi kişilerdi. Evet bunlar Pis Yedili'ydi. Sehun'un dediklerini hatırlamaya çalışıyordum. Esmer tenli olan Namjoon, seksi çocuk Taehyung... Diğerlerini pek hatırlayamıyordum. Yarım saat kadar birlikte takıldık. Neyse ki kendileriyle bu ilk sohbetim güzel geçmişti. Derse girmem gerektiğini söyleyerek yanlarından ayrıldım.  
Okul başkanı Junmyeon'u gözüm çok aradı ama hiç bir yerde yoktu. Tuhaftı. Sınıfta hocanın gelmesini beklerken biraz telefonda takıldım. Yeni çıkan bir şarkı vardı, Neverland, onu dinliyordum. Şarkının sözleri ve klip oldukça ilgimi çekmişti. En heyecanlı yerinde birinin kulaklığı kulağımdan çektiğini hissettim. Kafamı kaldırdığımda Junmyeon bana gülüyordu. Esprili bir şekilde:  
\- Gözüm seni aradı, neredeydin başkan Junmyeon?,dedim.  
\- Bazı önemli işlerim vardı. Kayıtlara yardım ediyordum. Yanan okuldaki öğrencileri okullara dağıtmışlar. Bizim okula da 15 kişi gelecekmiş. Onların kayıtları işte.   
-Hmm, deyip geçiştirdim. O da yerine geçti. Acaba bizimkiler nereye transfer olmuşlardı. Arayıp sormak için telefonu açtım. Ama elim arama tuşuna gitmedi. Dünkü olanlardan sonra bir süre aramasam iyi olcaktı. Ama bir yandan da meraktan çatlayacaktım. Zamana bırakacaktım, nasılsa sonunda öğrenecektim.  
Herkesin dilinde yeni gelecekler vardı. Düşündürücüydü. Koskoca üniversitede acaba herkes birbirini tanıyor muydu da yeni gelecekleri de tanımak istiyorlardı. Ben onları hiç merak etmiyordum, çünkü benim için hepsi yeniydi ve hepsiyle de arkadaş olamazdım. Arkada oturan kızlardan birinden yenilerin yarın geleceğini duydum. İkisi bizim bölümdenmiş. Yanındaki kızların ona seslenişinden anladığım kadarıyla ismi Taeyon'muş. Sehun'un söylediğine göre okuldaki en güzel kızlardan biriymiş. Dönüp bakmak istedim ama hepsinin gözünün üstüme dikilmesinden korktuğum için dönmedim. Kulaklığı kulağıma geri taktım. Kafamı masaya koyup bir süre etrafa bakındım. Yaklaşık beş dakika sonra hoca içeri girdi. Psikolojik baskının insan üzerindeki etkileri hakkında bir buçuk saate yakın konuştu. İlk defa bir dersten bu kadar etkilendiğimi hatırlıyorum. Ders bitmişti ama benim aklım hala dersteydi. Eve gitmek istemedim. Biraz daha sınıfta bekledim. Pencereden dışarı bakındım. Fazla dalmış olacaktım ki yanımda yaklaşık beş dakikadır oturan Yixing'i fark etmemişim. Döndüğümde tuhaf bir şekilde ona baktım. Beni korkutmak istemediğini o yüzden beklediğini söyledi. Burada olduğuna şaşırmıştım yüzümdeki ifadeden de anlaşılacağı gibi.   
\- Ne oldu Yixing? Bir şey mi oldu?  
\- Sana da merhaba Jongin. Bir uğrayayım dedim. Bizim Namjoon'a sordum. Burada olduğunu söyledi. Ben de bir bakayım, ne yapıyormuş dedim.   
-Aa. Çok iyi yaptın. Ben de eve gidecektim. Biraz takılırız. Öyle geçerim eve.  
\- Hayır, hayır. Benim halletmem gereken işler var bir dahaki sefere artık.  
Böyle deyip yanımdan ayrıldı. Şuan daha da şaşkın bir ifadeyle kalakaldım. Eve gitmem gerekiyordu artık. Hızla toparlandım. Yavaş adımlarla evin yolunu tuttum. Eve geldiğimde içimde bir daralma oldu her zaman olduğu gibi. Ama artık alışmıştım. Kilidi açtım ve eve girdim. Annemden kalma bir tarif defterinden tarif araştırdım. Yarım saatin ardından güzel kokular evi sarmaya başladı. O sıcacık çorbayı içerken bir anlığına da olsa kendimi çok mutlu hissettim. Yemeğin ardından masayı topladım ve televizyonun başına geçtim. Kanalları karıştırmaya başladım. Zaten o sırada da uykuya dalmışım.  
Gece o kadar rahat bir uyku almış olacağım ki sabah 7'de uyanmama rağmen hiç uykum yoktu ve normale kıyasla çok mutluydum. Anlaşılan bugün güzel bir gün geçirecektim. 9'daki derse geç kalmak istemiyordum. Yataktan kalkıp elimi yüzümü yıkadım. Bir şeyler atıştırıp üstümü giyindim. Dişlerimi fırçalayıp üstüme Soo'nun en sevdiği parfümümü sıktım, tabii arkadaş olduğumuz zamanlarki en sevdiği. Evden çıktım.  
Okulun yolunu tuttum. Yürüdüğüm için ancak 45 dakikada okula geldim. İlk dersim psikolojiydi. Sabırsızlanıyordum. Dünkü dersten sonra artık psikoloji derslerini iple çekiyordum. Hızla sınıfın yolunu tuttum. Merdiven basamaklarını sayarak gidiyordum. 315'te artık bizim kattaydım. Koridorda insanlar toplanmıştı. Sürekli yeni çocuklardan bahseden kızlar... Hayır o benim diyen kızlar...Bir an burasının lise olduğunu düşündüm. İçimden onlara gülmek geldi. Ama sessizce sınıfa girip yerime oturdum. Benden beş dakika sonra da hoca geldi. Derse başladı. Hayranlıkla onu dinliyordum. Ders çok akıcı ilerliyordu. Sonra kapı tıktıklandı. Hoca girebilirsin dedi. Kapı açıldı ve ben şaşkınlığımı gizleyemedim. Yüzüm yangın yerindeki yüzümün şeklini aldı. Kalbim her zamankinden on kat daha hızlı çarpıyordu. Artık her şey...


End file.
